UNPerfect
by CrazyFangirlOwl
Summary: This is my own original story, UNPerfect. Not your average princess story. No promises on updates, comment because I write off of them. My editor/helper with this story is Nileonine, so you should check out her stuff.
1. Prologue

_Hi, my name is Lily. Yes, like the flower. No, it's not my favorite flower. I don't even like flowers._

 _But anyway, I'm a princess. I have a prissy older sister, who thinks very highly of herself even though I'm obviously better than her. I also have twin younger brothers who are nothing but trouble._

 _My father never seems to have time for me, but I suppose that's understandable._

 _My mother always_ _seem to have time for me, giving lessons on how to be more ladylike, though I'm struggling with all this "manners" stuff. My sister is her "star pupil" as she always reminds me. I'm obviously NOT her pride and joy, that's my sister's job, but hey, at least I'm not as bad as my twin brothers!_

 _She's always giving me"gifts" that are supposed to help me in my path to becoming a lady, but usually all they do are making me want to lock myself in the smallest closet and die. This stupid book(no offense stupid book)is another one of her"gifts". She says it's a diary, but I'm calling it a journal._

 _But anyway, more about me. I'm 15 years old, and I live in a castle *cough* prison *cough*._

 _I own a Barn owl named Luna. I found her in the castle gardens with a broken wing. I think she fell out of her tree, and her parents just left her there. She kind of reminded me of myself, so I took care of her. She's been staying with me ever since._

 _I hate living in the castle; mostly because I can't leave, ever. I haven't been able to since the attacks. Which started when I was about 2. The attacks are on the outside villages. My father tries to keep order, but it doesn't really help when his brother is the one leading the attacks. My uncle hates my father. He is also_ _an evil magic user. Wh_ _ich is why the attacks are so deadly._

 _But anyway, yeah, I can't leave. I kind of like writing in here. I like writing._

 _Oh no, my mom is coming. I've got to turn the page to look like I haven't really been writing anything and look really bored._


	2. Chapter 1

"Lily!" Lily's mother, Chartreuse said, coming up to her, "Why haven't you written anything in your diary?"

"I guess I just couldn't think of anything." she replied, trying to keep a straight face.

"Well, writing is one of the main things about becoming a princess and a lady!" said her mother, "And if you don't like it than to bad! Because as your punishment for not writing I'm going to make you write every day!"

"Okay," Lily said, trying not to look happy.

"Your suitor's here." said her mom.

Lily scowled, she had always hated the idea of suitors, even though so far she has had zero. But her sister has had about one thousand.

"How did you get them through the border with all the fighting?" she asked.

"They used the sky train." replied my mother.

"We have a skytrain?" Lily exclaimed,"Why didn't you tell me? I could've gone out!"

"Why would anyone want to go out?" asked her sister as she came in the room.

"Darling! What are you doing here?" exclaimed my mom, changing to her sweet, proud, and loving tone.

"Lily's suitor has entered the castle grounds. We're to go meet him in three minutes. I thought I could give Lily some pointers."

"What a beautiful idea Lilah!" their mom exclaimed.

"Yeah, great." Lily replied glumly.

* * *

 **AN:** Okay, first chapter done! Celebration!

First book, so don't judge.

Shoutout to Nileonine, she's a great author.

Anyway, bye Lovely Waffles!

\- CrazyFangirlOwl


	3. Chapter 2

The next two minutes of Lily's life were completely wasted. She could have spent them looking for the perfect spot to hide when her suitor came. But nope, she had to spend them listening to her sister give me a lesson on how to behave with a suitor.

"You must act eloquent and you must wear a stunning dress." her sister said. "I have a dress picked out for you already."

"Why do I need to change my dress?" Lily asked, interrupting her sister. "Because you need to make a great first impression." her sister said. "Now stop interrupting. You need to talk with charm, and you need to smile and talk nicely and laugh and…"

"Yes, but why do I have to do this?" Lily asked. "I don't even want suitors. I want to leave this castle and never fall in love."

"Will you stop interrupting!" her sister exclaimed. "All those things don't matter! What matters is that he is a rich prince and that he is handsome. Now come along and put on your gown."

With much grumbling and complaining on Lily's part, her sister finally got Lily into her dress. The dress was pink "To match her blond hair and blue eyes" (blurg). She made her long hair into a bun. Then she put jewelry and makeup on her (double blurg). Then it was time to go see Lily's suitor. Lily had never been in the unloading room for the sky train, but that was mostly because she hadn't known they even had a sky train.

Sure, he was handsome. He had blue eyes and blond hair. He did the normal introduction, the bowing to my mother and father. Then he kissed her sister's and Lily's hand (gross). He said that he was Prince Ethan.

Then pretty boy said,"You are as beautiful and delicate as a flower."

Then Lily said, "I hate flowers and I don't want to be delicate, so nice try."

Lily's mom frowned at her, her sister shook her head slightly, and her dad smirked until her mom shot him a look. But pretty boy just smiled (with perfect teeth) and acted like nothing had been said. He then gave Lily's family gifts.

Lily got dresses, jewelry, and makeup in one package(yay not yay). In another package she got drawing and writing tools (good!).

Then pretty boy asked Lily, "Would you like to show me around this fine castle?" and her entire family, except Dad, looked at her expectantly.

Then Lily realized that she couldn't say no and that she was trapped.

But (oh good!) she was saved by her 6 year old twin brothers!

They came crashing into the room. They thought it was a good idea to have an indoor mud fight. Mud got on pretty boy's clothes, Lily's clothes, her dad's clothes, and the floor. Her mother started yelling at the boys while Lily said she'd go get the maids to clean the mess up. Lily just did that to get away from pretty boy. While the maids were cleaning Lily went to her room and changed. She did her best to clean the mud off in the wash basin, but she was pretty sure it was stained for life. That was the best part of her day.

At dinner Lily could tell that her mom was still angry with the boys, and she knew that they had spent the rest of the day in their rooms. But she made sure to sneak them extra dessert.


	4. Chapter 3

_Torture, complete torture. That explains my time with pretty boy. I played so many tricks on him that I can't remember how many anymore._

 _Let's see… I set Luna on him, to scratch him hard, but not too hard. I actually started calling him pretty boy. I told my brothers to eat all his dessert. I put mud in his shoes. I cut seams so fine in his clothes so that they were hanging on with just a couple of strings, and when he bent over all the seams ripped._

 _My mother was furious but I didn't care. Prince pretty boy would be gone by the next couple days._

 _My sister kept trying to get me to kiss him._

 _But I said "Go jump in a lake."_

 _She didn't though, sadly, she just kept bugging me, until I locked her in her own room. I got yelled at by mom, but it was worth it._

 _But the next day she just kept coming up to me and trying to give me tips! It was the worst because I was, as usual, in one of my hiding spots hiding from pretty boy and she just walks up to me, pulls me up, and drags me to pretty boy saying, "You need to learn."_

 _And get this, she set up a walk through the castle gardens! She got pretty boy to come of course. Which of course then pretty boy starts talking all hoity-toity and "Ms. Lily this" and "Ms. Lily that". But you can tell that he's trying really hard not to start yelling at me about how my brothers keep stealing from his dinner plate._

 _Then I had to go on the walk with him, my sister trailing a couple yards behind me so she could make sure I didn't run away (which I had done before). I then had to sit at this candle-lit area by the lake(my sister's set-up) and talk with him. My sister kept motioning with her hands for me to hold his hand and kiss him._

 _I just stuck my tongue out at her whenever pretty boy wasn't looking. After that I had to sit next to pretty boy during dinner. I had to try really hard not to laugh, because my brother, Denis, kept trying to take dinner off of pretty boy's plate. My other brother, Dylan, kept trying to wiggle under the table to join him except that my mother was holding them back. It was funny to watch her try to hold on to Dylan while trying to reach Denis at the same time. She kept shooting me looks, which I returned with my perfect (and much practiced) poker face._

 _Finally, I came back up here, to my room, and started writing in this journal. But you should have seen the look on mom's face when_ _..._ oh great... _hang on, I'm about to have a flash ba..._


	5. Chapter 4

_Fun fact: Lily has flashbacks._

 _Flashbacks are small flashes into when she used to live in the "normal" world. That's right, Lily used to live in a world with zero magic, zero fairytale things, a perfectly normal world. She was the abnormal girl in a normal world, and she loved it._

 _Lily had a best friend named Monique White, who had a last name, just like everyone else in that world EXCEPT Lily's family. Lily's world strictly doesn't have last names, and since her father's the king, her family has to follow that rule. Even though she referred to herself as Lily Andrews at school. Lily's rebellious if you haven't noticed._

 _But anyway, Lily sort of watches her own life. She's never tried talking but can still think, which is a good thing. But anyway, this is the day that she left the non-magical world._

"Lily!" Chartreuse (Lily's mom) called, "It's time to get up!"

Groaning, Lily"Andrews" opened her eyes.

"Why do I have to get up early? It's late start for school!" she exclaimed.

"Princesses always wake up early." Her mom replied, coming in and turning the light on.

"Well, I'm not a princess in this world, and I need to act"normal"." said Lily, pulling the sheets up, over her head. Lily poked part of her head out of the covers to see what her mother would do to try and get her out of bed.

"You are meeting your friend at her house." said William (Lily's dad), as he came in the room. _Wow, dad always knew how to get to me, Lily thinks._ Chartreuse gave William a grateful look and they both left the room.

Lily got out of bed. She put on her favorite ocean blue summer dress with black leggings and her blue friendship necklace _. It was a gift from Monique and the only jewelry that Lily enjoyed wearing._

Then she went to her mirror and did her long hair into a braid. _She loved her hair. After much prying of her mom, she finally got her to let me get silver and blue_

 _highlights on the sides._

Then she grabbed her writing and drawing things and shoved them in her blue backpack.

 _Her favorite color is blue if you haven't noticed._

Then she walked out of her bedroom, down the hall, and into the kitchen where her sister was talking on her phone to Tiffany, Monique's older sister and Lilah's best friend. _Lily remembered that! Lilah and Tiffany were always gossiping and they ran a matchmaking club. They would find out the latest gossip, then use that to make a match. They even had cheesy nicknames. Like"the queens of the school" and "the matchmakers"._

Lily got ready to leave.

"Goodbye", said Chartreuse.

"Bring me some ink!" called Dylan.

"Don't you dare." said Chartreuse.

"See ya Lily Dilly." said William, ruffling Lily's hair.

Lily ran out the door and got on her blue bike. _She loved biking. The feeling of the wind rushing past her is awesome._

When Lily got to Monique's house she parked her bike. She walked in and was immediately hugged by Monique. Laughing, Lily hugged her back and she and Monique connected their friendship necklaces to make a heart.

"Sup Moni. What are we gonna do now?" Lily asked.

"Eat in our tree?" suggested Monique. "Race you there!" said Lily. They rushed to grab their waffles and a bottle of syrup. They grabbed their coats and backpacks, and rushed to climb their tree. _They always climbed that tree. It is where they always ate together._

Monique got to the tree first, with her longer legs, but Lily climbed to the top first with her agile body. They quickly finished their waffles and started on their way to school. As they were walking, they were also talking about how math was so boring and that they should move on.

Except for the fact that they had a new girl, Ally Brown. She was homeschooled until she moved to town. She had to learn everything they had already learned, so now they had to do it all over again! They didn't really like that. Then Lily asked Monique,"What do you actually think of the new girl? You know, Ally Brown?"

"I don't like her." replied Monique, "I wish she would be the next of the disappeared. I can see it in the paper, "Ally Brown, the newest member, and the newest gone", that would be the headline, and we would be the ones to write about it, Lily!"

Lily's face was horrified, but she also looked like she was trying hard not to laugh,

"Monique White! You go and apologize right now! Or I'll send you to your room!"

"Fine, I'll apologize, _mom._ "

Then they burst out laughing.

"But, seriously, Moni, you need to stop wishing that upon people." Lily said after they calmed down a bit.

"You never know that wishing that about someone could make one of your friends disappear!"

"Well, maybe it's not my fault I don't like them, maybe it's their own…" Monique trailed off, then, smiling she recited, with Lily joining in.

"Well, maybe you're right, but even if you are, Andy's Pizza Place is the place to get pizza!" _She just had to say it, we both knew she was going to- it's part of Andy's Pizza Place commercial- we love Andy's Pizza Place, because of the commercial, Lily remembers._ They started laughing all over again, but soon they had to stop as Brendan Elementary was just behind the next turn. "Race you!" Monique called,

"If you can call it a race! There's no way you'll win!" Lily laughed behind her.

Monique won. They walked the rest of the way to school- it wasn't very far. They went inside and fast-walked to Mr. Meyer's classroom.

 _Yes, that is his real name. Mr. Meyer was her 7th grade teacher- and he was the favorite of the school. Moni and Lily never liked him much. He doesn't do many essays or writing assignments. All they did is read, it goes on and on. Every night their only homework is read for twenty minutes- the occasional math as well, but never writing! Of course the girls who loved to write got the only teacher that doesn't assign stuff like that._

"Good morning class! I hope you had a great weekend!", greeted Mr. Meyer.

"Good morning!" chorused the entire class. A dreadful silence that felt like a heavy blanket of fog grew upon the classroom as Mr. Meyer grimly said,"I'm going to take attendance. Please let me know you are here."

"Marie Alexander!"

"Here."

"Lily Andrews!"

"I'm not here!"

"Allison Thompson!"

"Here!"

"Jeffery Cooper!"

"Here."

"Launa Deland"

"I'm in the room!"

"Sammi Rondell!"

"Sup."

"Fara Taborsky"

"Present!"

"Alex Rampion!"

"I'm here!"

"Olivia Thompson!"

"Present."

"Monique White!"

"Here."

"Ally Brown!"

"Here." "Good! We have everyone!" stated Mr. Meyer with triumph at the same time everyone let go of the breath that they were all holding without knowing it. _They were all silently asking themselves the same question, "Who's gone this week?". They asked that to themselves every Monday before school, because usually sometime between when school ends on Friday, to the beginning of school on Monday, someone disappears back to Lily's land. It was because of families getting called back to help with fighting._

"Today we will split into groups! Sammi, Ally, Lily! Your doing math first! Fara.,Olivia, Marie, Jeff! You're doing free reading! Monique, Alex, Launa! You do science! Go!" Mr. Meyer assigned them all at once, "Your groups will rotate throughout the first half, so get your work done if you don't want homework!"

"Yes sir!" all of the students replied back.

Soon enough lunch came. Lily and Monique, as usual, both brought their own lunches, so they almost always get first pick, but today they weren't, Ally was. They were somehow the last people there, and the only two seats next to each other where next to Ally Brown.

"Why us?!" Monique complained, "Couldn't it be anyone else!"

"Sure, the first people would have definitely sat by her!" Lily replied sarcastically, "Be nice, Monique. It's not her fault."

"Fine…" she replied with hesitation, "I'll be _okay_ to her."

"You'd better be!" Lily scolded me.

Then they heard a teasing voice behind them, " Hello my loyal subjects! You left me at home to walk by myself."

It was Tiffany, Monique's older sister; the self-proclaimed "Queen" of the school and Lily's older sister, Lilah. Tiffany and Lilah usually walked with them to school, but they'd forgotten about them that day.

"Remember that we have charge over _you_ , not the other way around," Lilah said laughing, "Okay?"

"Leave us alone, okay!" Monique shot back.

"What's your problem, we were just joking."

"I don't care."Lily replied, staring daggers at her sister.

They looked at the girls in a confused manner and walked away talking about something, both Lily and Monique pretty sure it was about them.

Lily looked even more confused than their sisters did, "Why'd you do that? They do it every day and you usually joke back!"

"I don't know, I guess I'm just getting tired of it."

Lily searched Monique's face and finally seemed satisfied with her answer.

"Why did you snap back?" Monique asked.

"So you weren't alone." replied Lily. "Wait, are the clubs after lunch today?" she asked seeming genuinely confused.

"I think so, but I'm gonna ask Mr. Meyer right now!" Monique said while getting up and walking over to the teacher table.

When Monique got back to their table Lily was on the phone. She was looking pale. She hung up and stared at the wall.

"I'm sorry Moni, but I have to go." she said when Monique sat down.

"What? Now?" she asked, Lily nodded, Monique could see her start to tear up.

"What's wrong?" she asked gently.

"I-I don't know, something about dad's work." Lily said.

They sat in silence for a bit.

"What does your dad do for work?" Monique asked

"Nothing, I mean something, I don't know!" Lily said turning even paler.

"It doesn't matter." Monique said quickly.

"I need to go get Lilah." Lily said, getting up.

Lily walked over to the popular table where her sister always sat. Lilah was laughing at something Tiffany had said.

"It's time." Lily said as she came up to Lilah.

Lilah's smile slowly faded off of her face.

Turning to Tiffany, she said "I've got to go", then Lily and Lilah left the lunch room together.

...

When Lily and Lilah got home they saw their family sitting around the table.

"Girls I think you know what this is about." said Chartreuse.

Lilah nodded.

"I'm so sorry about this girls." said William, getting up and giving each of his daughters a hug.

"It's fine dad." said Lilah, "It's for the kingdom."

"What is?" asked Lily. "You haven't told me anything! In fact, you never do!"

"Well," said William,"The fighting's getting worse, so I've been called back."

"What?" cried Lily, "Do we have to go with you?"

William nodded.

"Did you know that this would happen?" she asked.

William, Chartreuse, and Lilah all nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me?" yelled Lily, "It could have made this easier on me!"

Chartreuse and William exchanged looks.

"You thought I couldn't handle it." said Lily, the realization dawning on her.

"You did it because you thought I'd just mess things up!"

"Lily, we…"

"But did you ever even think about how I would feel? Did you even think that a little warning might be nice?"

"Well we…"

"Of course not! You just thought I'd get in the way!"

"That's not…"

"But of course _Lilah_ could know! _She'd_ be able to handle it! The perfect pink princess Lilah who always gets her way!"

"We don't think..."

"And now, I didn't even get to say goodbye to my friend!" stormed Lily, and with a sob she ran from the room.

A few minutes later a knock sounded on Lily's door.

"Go away." said Lily, as she lay on her bed.

Chartreuse came in anyway. She sat at the foot of the bed.

"I know you're mad at me and your father right now. And I know we could have handled it better."

Lily stayed silent. Chartreuse sighed.

"Your father and I have talked about it, and we've decided to make you a deal."

Lily slowly sat up and looked at her mother, "I'm listening."

"Well, if you pack up your stuff and cooperate with us, then we will let you say goodbye to your friend."

"Ok." Lily said, getting up.

"But you can't tell her that you are leaving, and you can't mention anything about this. Just act like it's a normal day and you're going over to her house."

"Ok." said Lily, already shoving things into one of the packing boxes that Chartreuse had brought with her.

Chartreuse left the room.

Lily finished packing in silence. When she finished she took several trips to get all of the boxes downstairs and into the living room. Then she walked into the dining room.

"Where's Lilah?" she asked her parents.

"She texted Tiffany to meet her at the ice cream shop." replied Chartreuse.

"Well, I finished the job. Can I leave now?" asked Lily.

"Hang on, I got four of these." said Chartreuse, picking up two silver lockets.

"For both your sister and you. I think you should go pick a picture to put in these." she said, giving them to Lily.

Smiling up at her mother, Lily said, "Thanks mom."

Then she ran back to her room.

Lily ran to her computer and looked up her photos. She scrolled through until she found the perfect picture. The picture was of Monique and Lily standing in the backyard of Monique's house, next to their tree, both laughing. They had their arms around each other.

Lily smiled. She printed the image twice and put it into the lockets. Then she slipped one into her pocket and the other around her neck. Then she walked back down the stairs.

"Lily, dear. Where's your friendship necklace?" asked Chartreuse.

"Packed." answered Lily, before walking out the door, ignoring the questioning look from her mother.

Lily biked over to Monique's house and rang the doorbell. Monique opened it and cried out with joy. Then, laughing began hugging Lily, hard.

"Where did you go?" she cried, "I had to do all my reading without you!"

"I know Moni, and I'm sorry." replied Lily. Monique pulled back and searched Lily's face.

"We can go to the park a couple blocks away." she suggested.

"Ok." said Lily.

"We can eat ice cream on the way." said Monique.

"Ok." said Lily.

Monique frowned. She could tell that something was wrong.

The two friends got out the ice cream and put it into cones. Then they walked to the park.

The park was small, just a hill and play structure. Lily and Monique sat on the hill.

"I want you to have this." said Lily as she gave Monique one of the lockets.

Monique opened it, then smiled.

"I have one too." said Lily pulling out hers. "So we can always have pictures of each other."

Monique was still smiling.

"Thanks Lily." she said. Lily smiled back.

"It's the least I could do for my best friend." she replied.

The two friends sat there in silence admiring the way the sun hit the grass.

...

When Lily got home she went to her bedroom and sat on her bed. She looked at her locket, at her friend, at her happy smile. A smile of pure, innocent joy. A smile that would never be on her face again. She let the anger, sadness, and hurt well up inside of her. Finally she couldn't stand it anymore. She tore off her locket and stuffed it into her backpack. Then broke down into sobs.

Hearing her sobs her mother came into the room. Chartreuse sat down on the bed and hugged her youngest daughter. But Lily didn't want comfort, she pulled away and moved to the other end of the bed, still crying.

She heard her mother sigh and walk out of the room, closing the door. Lily didn't care. Let her leave, she thought. She hated her mother, she hated her father, she hated her sister, and she hated the way her life was.

She finally stopped crying, crying was for babies, for softies, for people who wanted comfort, and for fakers, like her sister. She wasn't any of that. She was Lily Andrews the middle school princess. An abnormal girl.

Thinking about that made her calm down. But the sadness and anger was still there, and it would never completely go away. So, knowing this, she vowed to never forget the non magical world, to never look at her locket again, and finally, never smile with pure joy again.

….

Lily woke up from her flashback. She was on the ground, her chair and journal laying next to her. She had fallen from her chair during her stupid flashback. Lily got up, shaking. Her nerves were always stressed out during her flashbacks. She lay on her bed to let her nerves calm down and after that she rubbed her legs to get the feeling back into them, as they had fallen asleep. The entire process took her 25 wasted minutes.

Then Lily walked to her closet and opened the door. She went to the back of it where she had stashed her non magical world clothes and opened the top box's lid. Laying on top of the pile of things inside were two necklaces.

Lily looked at the right one. It was her blue friendship necklace. It was half a heart, one that would always be broken, Lily thought wistfully.

Then she looked at the second one, it was a silver locket, a full heart. Well, here goes one broken vow, Lily thought as she picked it up and opened it. The picture was the same as it had been two years ago. But as Lily looked at it the same sadness that had been there two years ago came back.

A tear rolled down Lily's cheek, but she quickly brushed it away. What was she thinking? She was older now! She would be in high school in the non magical world! Lily put the locket back and left her closet, closing the door behind her.

Lily went back to her bed. She kept thinking about her old life. Then suddenly an idea came to her. Why hadn't she thought of it before?

It was simple, tomorrow Lily would run away.

* * *

 **AN:** Okay! Things are actually getting good now!

The story is picking up the pace, so, fingers crossed.

Anyway, thank you for reading this horrible thing that I call a story!

Bye Waffles!

-CrazyFangirlOwl


	6. Chapter 5

Lily's plan was going great, until she got caught.

She had worked so hard! She had written her plan in her journal, she had gotten the exact place that everyone was going to be in the castle, she picked out the outfit she was going to wear, packed for the trip, and bribed her brothers into helping her.

Everything was set up perfectly, and here's how her day went.

...

She woke up early (which is already a big thing for her). She dressed in shorts and an orange v-neck t-shirt with a purple tank top under it (which was an outfit worn in the non-magical world, which, obviously, was the place she was running to). Lily stuffed all the non-magical things she could fit into her backpack.

She went and got her brothers, gave them cupcakes, and told them, "Now, you need to mess up the hall close to where the portal room is when I give you the signal, then people won't go where I am."

They just nodded at her with faces full of cupcake.

Then she snuck some food from the kitchen and had to make sure that the maids and Cook didn't see her, since they know she didn't wake up early.

She also had to sneak into her parent's bedroom, pick the lock on her dad's dresser, and steal the portal opener (which was a blue amulet) and key to the portal room.

All while being very quiet and making sure her brothers didn't follow her to the kitchens to eat, or to her parent's bedroom to either steal or wake them up.

Of course Lily had to make sure that her sister and mom wouldn't come looking for her for lessons. Which, according to the schedule for today, Lily's dad had a party that her mom and Lilah were attending with him.

Lily, of course, begged her mom not to go and, in turn, would write even more in her journal (which she was very happy about but pretended not to be).

Finally, Lily was all ready. She gave her brothers the signal. After that she lost part of her hearing for the next five minutes.

Lily's brothers rushed into the room. They played what looked like war plus spaceships plus tag. They knocked over vases, tables, benches, maids, and anything else that got in their way.

Lily made sure her brothers had made a huge enough mess and that people were coming to see what was happening and to clean the mess up, she snuck to the portal chamber.

Lily unlocked the door and opened it. The hinge creaked because it hadn't been used in a while, so she had to be careful. When the door was wide enough she slipped inside.

She closed the door and turned around.

The room was dark, but luckily there was an unlit torch inside the doorway. Lily lit it and looked around the room.

It was pretty boring, the rest of her family's non magical stuff was piled in one corner, covered in dust. There were unlit lanterns around the room. In another corner sat a box of candle wax. Otherwise the room was empty.

Lily looked at the amulet in my hand. It was glowing faintly, ready for her to release its magic.

She set it on the ground in front of her. All she needed to do was say the magic word. She had heard her father say it a few times before.

Lily looked right at the amulet and said, "Hiraeth."

The amulet glowed brighter and made a sound like a firework before opening the portal, the noise surprised her.

Lily heard the door open behind her it was Chartreuse, she walked two steps toward her before Lily said, "No I need to leave I'm not happy here, I had a normal life there but . . ." She burst into tears "I just don't want to be part of this family where no one understands me I have to go, and don't try to convince me otherwise."

Chartreuse nodded.

"Come back when you're ready, stay with Monique's family, don't tell them the truth about us." She gave Lily a bracelet and said, "Give it to someone there who can help us in case something really bad happens, we'll need a logical mind."

Lily took the bracelet hesitantly then stepped into the portal.


	7. Chapter 6

Lily appeared in a small field. She cried out with joy. She was finally back home! She began the walk to Monique's house.

While walking, she had time to think over what her mother had said. No, what was she thinking? She couldn't feel bad for leaving. She wasn't understood there, she had to leave! Didn't she?

She rounded the corner, and all thoughts of what her mom had said disappeared when she saw her best friend's house. She started to run. But as she neared the house she heard something.

Was that Monique? Laughing? With someone else?

Lily looked over to the backyard, where she couldn't believe her eyes. Ally? Ally Thompson was with her best friend? They were sitting in a tree, no, that was _their_ tree. They were connecting friendship necklaces with half a heart. Talking and laughing about, some newspaper maybe? Wait, that was supposed to be Lily and Monique's newspaper! Not Ally and Monique! So what if Ally's dad ran the newspaper company! Two years and her friend already had forgotten about her best friend! Found a replacement and threw Lily out of her life.

Lily held in a sob as she turned and ran back the way she came. What was she going to do? She had just lost her best friend, whom she had cried over for months, and who appeared to not care about her the same way. What was she going to do! She couldn't go back home to have her father's disapproving looks, her sister's smugness, and her mother's I told you so's. But she couldn't stay with Monique either. She was too busy crying. That she didn't see the boy in front of her before she ran into him. The boy looked familiar wearing a jacket and with his right ear pierced, brown, longish hair for a boy, and he was holding a blue book like a journal and walking a dog. "I'm so sorry!" He said, "I- wait, Lily?" Lily looked up in surprise. The boy bends down and helps her up.

"Oh my gosh you were gone for years where did you go?" he asks in a rush the dog lickes her leg as she stands up. "Do you remember me? I'm Alex from 6th grade." "I-I, umm" Lily stutters. "Thanks for helping me up." She answers instead. She wraps her arms around herself, it was sort of cold outside. "Umm. You didn't answer my question!" Alex stammers when Lily starts to walk away. " And where are you going, you know that someone took your house after you left, right?" "Well I don't really have anywhere else…" Lily trails off as Alex says, "You can stay with my family if you want. We still have an extra bed from my sister, so you could stay there." "I, I don't want to be rude…" "You won't be." Alex interrupts, "My mom has always wanted another girl in the house. You'll be doing a favor." "Okay, if your sure." "I'm sure."

...

Lily and Alex walk up the sidewalk to his house. "Mom! I'm home!" Alex yells, unleashing the dog and hanging up the leash. The dog runs up the stairs and barks. "Oh Alex darling! I was getting a bit worried, it was getting cold and- Who's this?" His mom asks, coming around the corner. "She's a girl who used to go to my school two years ago, you remember Lily Andrews?" "Ah yes, one of the disappeared ones! I saw it in the paper, two girls wrote it, Monique and Ally, you know them I suppose, I believe that was the start of their friendship and career as writers!" Lily scowled as Alex's mom kept gushing about the two "town stars". "Okay Mom, I think we got it." Alex speaks up, seeing Lily's discomfort. "We should take Lily to the extra room now." "Room?" Alex's mom questions. "Yeah, I said she could stay with us, In Tess's old room" "Oh! Umm, sure I'll go out some sheets on the bed." Alex's mother says going down a hallway behind the stairs.

Alex walked up the stairs flicking on the lights in the hall. He goes through a door, probably his room, and closes the door behind him.

Alex's mom comes out and says, "This will do for now, you go in and make yourself comfortable." Lily gets down on her bed, and got out her writing journal. Everything had gotten so weird. She began to get a headache. Oh no, she was probably about to get a flashback. She readied herself for the flashback and… Nothing.

No flashback. Just a bad headache. Lily groaned, apparently she wouldn't get flashbacks in this world. She went to Alex's room hoping to ask for some headache medicine. "Alex?" She called into his room.

She opened the door. Alex wasn't there.

Lily was about to leave when something caught her eye. A small blue book was lying on the bed.

Lily gasped and ran to it. No. It couldn't be, could it? She had to make sure. She flipped through the book. Yes, blue, it was probably the same book he had when he was walking. No words, that was normal. She could tell that it was full of magic. She was about to do the last check, when a voice stopped her. "What are you doing!" Alex yelled, as he ran and snached the book away. "That's my book, don't ever touch it! It might lead to my sister!" Lily just stared at him, her face growing pale. "I- Lily what's wrong." "I thought I would escape it." "Escape what?" Lily looked up at Alex. "How did you get this book?" she asked him.

Alex, rubbed his neck, "I didn't, it appeared about a week ago. I assumed that my mom got it for me, but now I'm not so sure. She doesn't remember getting me a book, other than that red one." He said, motioning towards a red book on the shelf. "You said it could lead you to your sister." "Yeah… she randomly disappeared about a year before you did, we took the case to the police, they said she was just acting her age, a rebellious teen… But that's more me, my sister was the perfect one. My mom's tried calling her, sending letters to all her friends… But they haven't heard from her. I just had a feeling… That she wasn't really gone, and then I found this book with her name on it, and that this book would lead me to her…" "What was your sister's name?" "Tess, Tess Rampion." Lily nodded. "I think I know where your sister is." She replied. In an instant Alex was shaking her. "What? You do? Where is she? Please tell me please!" "I don't know Alex… You probably wouldn't believe me… And my mom told me that I couldn't tell anyone…" "What? Tell anyone about what? Please tell me Lily, please." Lily looked up, and smirked. "Well, I didn't exactly promise her… Okay, sit down, this is going to be a long story."

* * *

 **AN:** HA! You probably thought that Lily would find Monique, happiness, and Monique would help her. NOPE!

You were wrong!

Okay, I'm done being evil now. (Not)

Yeah, Bye Waffles!

-CrazyFangirlOwl


	8. Chapter 7

Alex listened to Lily with wide eyes, and when she was finished, he sat back and stared into space. "So… You're saying that this book could be a portal to… What did you call it?"

"The magical world." Lily supplied.

"Right. The magical world, and right now I'm talking to a princess, a magical princess. I have royalty in my room, royalty who can use magic, and I went to school with her."

Lily sighed. "Yep, pretty much."

"And...Why were you looking at my book?"

"You said this book could lead you to your sister, well, you might be right."

"WHAT! How?" Alex yelped.

"Well…" Lily took out the amulet around her neck. "It's the same colors, see?" And they were. Both the amulet and the book were a vibrant blue, seeming to glow and radiate power. "How do we truly know that they are both portals to your world?" Alex asked.

"Well, if my hunch is correct, I just have to say the code word, and it will open a portal."

"Can you?"

"Can I what?"

"Say the code word." Alex replied.

"I- I don't know… I left that life, and I could get into big trouble for bringing someone to my world. We don't know what will happen."

"But you said my sister might have gone there."

"Yeah, and you haven't heard from her in three years!"

"If this book can lead me to my sister in any way I'm willing to try!"

"But- I don't know if I'm willing…"

"What do you mean."

Lily sighed.

"I don't belong there. My family doesn't understand or appreciate me. So I came back here, the one place where I felt like I belonged, only to find out everyone I knew forgot about me."

"I didn't forget you." Alex replied gently.

"Yeah, well, my best friend did, she replaced me. I don't belong anywhere."

"That's not true!" Alex protested.

"I know that no one in my family likes me and I've never met someone I liked, like Monique my only friend."

Alex looked offended. "Am I not your friend? You just told me something you've never told anyone, I would consider that friendship."

"Yeah, I guess."

"So… Since friends help other friends, will you help me find my sister?"

"I will."

Alex smiled.

Alex said "So how are we going to get to your world without….. You know, freaking my mom out because I magically disappear. She'll be heartbroken that both her beloved kids have disappeared, and then she'll have to break the news to dad, and -"

"Stop, I get it, we need a cover up." I cut in. "But what excuse do we have to leave…." I trailed off remembering the bracelet mom gave me. I wonder if it would help in the cover up. "I have an idea, but I'm not sure if it will work" I said. "My mom gave me a bracelet and told me to give it to someone and bring them with me, but I forgot about it. I wonder if it will help with the cover up. Let's do a test. I need you to walk out of your house with me and then put the bracelet on and walk back to the door. If your mom doesn't recognize you, then say wrong house, and we can go to my world it she does recognize you…. then I don't know what to do hopefully this works." I explained.

"Ok" said Alex, he started putting some random clothes into his backpack and other things he would need on a long trip. "Lets go" he said slinging the bag over his shoulder. Lily went to the room she was given and grabbed all of her stuff and met Alex by the door. He opened it and we walked down the steps to the sidewalk.

Lily reached into her bag and pulled out the bracelet that her mom had given to her.

Lily handed it to Alex and he put it around his left wrist. Now that Lily could see it in the sunlight she noticed that it was made of gold with red gems spinning around it in a pattern.

Alex and Lily walked back into the house.

They heard talking coming from the kitchen. They walk in and gasp.

There sitting at the table was Alex's mom and what looked like an almost identical version of Alex. The only difference was that this Alex looked almost see through. Alex's mom looked up when she heard the two children gasp. "Lily! How are you? And who is this?" she says looking at Alex. "Oh uh, this is my brother, um, I'm gonna go back home now okay?" "Oh! But I thought you were staying here for a while." "Yeah, well, change of plans, I guess. I'm leaving now, okay." "Okay! Well goodbye I suppose." Alex's mom says skeptically. "Goodbye, and thank you!" Lily replies walking out with Alex. "That was the weirdest thing I have ever experienced!" Alex says. "Yeah, well, hopefully it'll work while you're gone." Lily said, walking to the field Lily appeared in when she came back. The field came into view and Lily broke into a run, gripping the amulet around her neck. Behind her Alex's bag jangeled as he started to run with her. Panting, they reached the spot she came back to. Lily said to Alex, "First let's try your book, open it up to the first page. And I'll say the code word."

Alex opened the book and nodded. Lily said, "Hiraeth." again. It was funny, first she was leaving and now she was going back, Lily laughed to herself.

Both the book and the amulet began to glow. The firework noise sounded again and the portal opened this time from the book not the amulet.

 **AN:** Okay, Lily's going back home, but with Alex. What's going to happen?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pause for dramatic effect...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yeah,Thank you for reading!

Review!

Goodbye Wonderful Waffles!

-CrazyFangirlOwl


	9. Chapter 8

Lily and Alex appeared back in the portal room. Alex looked around in awe. Lily just adjusted the straps of her bag and quietly opened the door. The mess from her brothers had been cleaned up and there was no one in sight. Lily gestured for Alex to follow her out. They crept up to Lily's bedroom and closed the door. Lily locked the lock and went to her closet.

"Woah, your room is much cleaner than mine" Alex whispered

"Well I don't clean it myself the servants do." Lily replied, "And you don't have to whisper, the walls and door are soundproof."

"Oh, I didn't know" Alex said talking in a normal tone now. "What are you looking for?" He asked.

"I'm looking for a spare sleeping roll." Lily said matter of factly, pushing a box out of the closet.

"Oh, I didn't realize we were sleeping here" Alex said, sounding embarrassed.

"Well we don't have a plan, and if we stay here longer we can get as much information as possible about your sister." Said Lily standing up with a blanket in her arms. Lily set the blanket on the floor and rolled it out as she said, "I'm going to be gone most of the day every day we're here, so just keep the door locked, and make sure to clean up after yourself, and DON'T leave. Ok?"

Alex nodded and asked, "When do I get food during the days you're gone?"

"Um, I'll try to get food to you when I can but I can't promise every meal, you might miss breakfast."

"Why can't I just stay with you?"

"Because no one would recognize you and they might arrest you or something. Things are very uptight, especially security, because of the war."

"What war?"

" _The_ war. It's the reason this castle is like a jail cell to me, and also maybe the reason why your sister is here."

"Okay, so, what you're saying is, if I get caught… What will they do to me exactly?"

"Well, put you in a dungeon or something else, I don't know exactly it's not like I do those kinds of things to people."

"Okay, so... what can I do to look for my sister while I'm here?"

"I'll try to get information from my dad, about humans who may have come here. Other than that the best thing you can do is not get me in trouble."

"You could bring me notes and I could sort them or something"

"Yeah that could work…"Lily trailed off when she heard a knock at the shoved Alex into her closet, ran to the door, and flung it open. "Lily!" Chartreuse said, barging into the room. "I thought I heard you. I knew you would come to your senses. The real world really is terrible isn't it? I said you wouldn't like it. I told you so."

"Sure Mom. Whatever. Personally I had fun in the real world-"

"Then why are you back so soon?" Lily bit her lip.

Chartreuse smirked. "Well, fun or not, your suitor is still here, and he has been asking about you isn't that sweet. We should go there right away."

"Umm… maybe in a bit. I need to unpack." Chartreuse looked at her nearly empty backpack.

"Uh huh. Right." she said doubtfully.

"Well I suppose you will need to change as well, but I expect you in the dining hall soon." Chartreuse said, walking towards the door

"Sure Mom."

"Oh and Lily, who were you talking to before I came in."

"Myself Mom."

"Yes well, stop. It's not princess behavior." Chartreuse said, before leaving the room. Lily sighed in relief and closed the door. Then she went to her closet and opened it.

"I have to leave soon to go talk to my family and pretty boy, so you should get comfortable soon and we'll talk more when I get back…" Lily trails off as she sees the look on Alex's face.

"What?" she asks.

"Was it always like this?" he asks.

"Was what like this?"

"Your family, treating you like that. At first I thought you were exaggerating, when you said your family didn't understand you, but now I think you weren't at all."

"Yeah, well, it's normal, so I hardly flinch now."

"That doesn't make it okay."

"Yeah, I guess…" Lily smirks. "Since when did you get so protective?" she asks.

Alex blushes. "Well, uh, I don't know, I just…"

"Relax." Lily laughs. "I was just teasing you."

"Right. So… Whose this suitor guy?"

"Oh, just about the worst person ever. My mom wants to get me to marry someone, preferably a prince, and she has this horrible plan of hers that if she chooses the worst possible people, that I will want to marry. Makes sense right? I just love my mom sometimes." Lily says sarcastically.

"And apparently these walls are not soundproof." Lily says looking disappointedly at the walls of her room.

Lily turns to her dresser and pulled out a ruffley blue dress

"Do you mind, while I….."

"Oh!" Alex turns around and walks back into the closet pulling the hood of his jacket up. "Sorry"

Lily quickly gets redressed.

"I'll bring you as much food as I can sneak away from dinner tonight, got to go." Lily says to Alex before she walks out the door.

 **AN:** So Alex is now in the magical world.

That's nice.

This is me stalling to make the chapters longer.

Do you ever do that?

All great authors do.

Or not.

Since I'm not a good author.

Yeah!

So...

Review! PM me!

Okay!

Bye Glorious Waffle People!

-CrazyFangirlOwl


	10. Chapter 9

Lily walks down to dinner and sees Pretty Boy at the table with her mom and dad. She sits down and looks toward her mom.

"Ah, Lily, I see you've changed." Chartreuse says to her.

"Yeah mom. I changed. Now I'm starting to think I shouldn't have."

"Well no matter, that blue dress suits you." her mother replies

"Thanks. Uh, Pretty Boy. Do you mind?" Lily says slapping his hand off of hers.

"I just thought-" He begins.

"Exactly. You just thought."

"That was very rude Lily" her mother says.

Lily grabs a roll off of the table and puts it on her lap.

"So? I don't want him touching me. I might get cooties or something." She says, trying to stifle her laughter.

"You really must stop Lily. You need to treat our guests respectfully."

"Mom. You can't control my life forever. You should stop trying tonight." Lily says fed up with her mom

"Lily!" her mom gasps. "You are excused take your dinner to your room"

"Whatever. I wish I never came back. Send dad up after dinner. I need to talk to him." She says before she storms up to her room, with a plate full of all kinds of food.

"Alex." she says when she sees him, "My dad is going to come up soon. Eat all you can before he comes. He can't see you."

"Oh uh okay."

Lily sees her journal laying open on her bed.

"Alex were you reading my journal?"

" No I've been in the closet trying to figure out how to bring my sister back. I would never read your journal. It's your private stuff. Unlike when you read Tess's journal, But now that I think about it… How is it open?"

"Okay. Don't even. The book was empty. And I-I don't know. Was it there when I left?"

"I don't know. I was reading Tess's journal in the closet"

"Wait… There's words in it? I didn't see any." Lily says confused

"Yeah right there." Alex points to a page in the journal.

"I don't see anything. What does it say?"

"It says that she hopes that the people that underestimated her will realize their mistake."

"No… Way… I can't believe this, Alex… Did you ever say how you got this book?"

"No, I don't know how it got in my room. It sort of just, appeared."

Lily nodded, looking through both her journal and Tess's journal.

"What are you thinking?" Alex asked her.

"I'm thinking… That this book has more magic in it than just a portal."

"In what way?"

"Well, my book has a magical feature where I don't necessarily need to write in it. It just listens to my thoughts and writes it all down. Your sister's book has the same type of magic, but way stronger. Meaning that the writing in this book is probably-"

"Tess!" Alex yells.

"Correct. Or at least, partly. It's your sister's thoughts, which only appear in the book if they are directed towards you and me. If she is thinking about us, the thoughts will appear in these pages." Lily replies.

"So, can we talk to her, or find out where she is?"

"No. This type of magic only works one way. We can hear from her, but she can't hear, see, or have contact with us."

"How do you know so much about this magic?" Alex asks

"Because I cast the spell on my book, so I know a bit about it. I couldn't make the spell very strong, because I'm not exactly allowed to use magic."

"Why not?"

"Because the last person alive who was allowed to practice and learn magic was my uncle, and he used his magic to do bad things. I'm not allowed to learn magic because my parents don't believe in me. I'm not allowed to use magic because they think I will turn out like my uncle. They also threw away most of the books that teach magic or even talk about magic. So I've had to sneak magic books into the castle and practice magic on my own."

"Why do your parents not trust you? Have you ever done something horrible with magic before?"

"NO! Why would you think that?" Lily says quickly.

"Hmm, because you just answered _very_ quickly and that's a little suspicious." Alex says with raised eyebrows

"Please drop it, we need to talk about your sister."

"Fine."

"So, the question is why would your sister say something so… evil?"

"Hmmm, I don't know. Maybe because she's stuck in a book! I would be angry too." Alex walked to Lily's bed and took a roll off the plate eating it piece by piece. "Well how can we get her out? I'm not the magic expert here"

"Alex to be honest I don't know how to reverse this spell, it's beyond my level of magic, I'm sorry." Lily said sitting next to him on the bed. "And, she's not _stuck_ in it. It's some of her thoughts. We don't know where your sister's body is. It could be that she's somewhere with a friend. Or she could be asleep, which explains how her thoughts are getting into the book."

"So you're saying that we are no closer to finding my sister than we were this morning?" "No. I think we have found out some things that could lead us closer to why your sister went missing."

"But, no closer to finding her."

"That's not true!"

"What else isn't? What else isn't true? I don't know if I can trust you Lily! Since, you've obviously decided not to trust me!"

"That's not true." Lily whispers, clutching her book.

"Well, you've decided that you can't tell me if you have control of your magic or not!"

"That's what this is about? Me not telling you if I've done something bad with my magic?"

"Well, if we can't trust each other with the small things then how do I know you will lose control of your magic?" Alex yelled, standing.

"You think I want to hurt you? You think I want my magic? I hate it. I hate that it makes me seem evil! I hate what it's made me do! I can't tell you about it because I haven't even begun to be truthful to myself!"

"You hate your magic?" Alex said not yelling anymore

"Yes! I hate it! I don't want to live in fear of what I might do to people!"

Lily's dad walked into the room. Alex stood still like a statue.

"I heard yelling, is something wron- Who is this?"

"Dad, I can't explain right now, and I'm fine, everything's fine. I just wanted to ask you something."

"Do not change the subject young lady, who is this boy and why is he in your room yelling at you?"

Alex looked ashamed.

"It was a misunderstanding, he's one of Prince Ethan's men, which is why you don't recognize him. Ethan sent him to find out why I was being rude to him."

The king sighed. "Lily I know you are lying to me, who is he actually?"

"Dad, I promise I will tell you later, but I really can't right now, please Dad?"

The king sighed. "Fine, but I expect a reasonable explanation."

"And you will get one, I promise. Now, for my question. I didn't want to ask you around Mom because she would probably freak out. Are there any remaining books about magic in the castle?"

"Why do you want to know that?"

"I promise, I will explain, but right now all that I can say is that it has something to do with his sister, who is missing." Lily says, gesturing to Alex.

The king thinks for a moment. "Yes." he replies, "I didn't have all the books destroyed, I kept some because I knew you would need them one day. I can't deny you your powers, especially because you might be the only way to defeat my brother."

"Thank you Dad! Can you send them to my room please?"

"Yes Lily. But I expect a detailed explanation later."

"Yes, Dad."

The king left and shut the door behind him.

Alex turned to Lily, "So, your Dad isn't bad."

"I don't want to talk to you right now."

"Lily, I really am sorry. I wasn't thinking."

"I said I don't want to talk."

"Why are you so stubborn?"

"I don't know, why don't you think sometimes?"

"Lily please."

"Let's just put these away." Lily says, grabbing her book and reaching out for Tess's book.

"Lily… I know you've been through a lot… And I know you don't want to talk about it. But I am going to be completely honest with you here. Ever since before you left I wanted to talk to you… But your friend was always around… Lily I-"

But he didn't get to finish. The moment Lily touched Tess's book, pain flooded through her head. Lily cried out in pain.

"Lily!" Alex yelled as she fell to the floor.

But Lily was already unconscious.

 **AN:** No school today!

Sooo... Extra writing time!

YAY!

Yeah...

Sorry, not sorry for the cliffy.

It had to happen.

Anyway...

Review!

Goodbye Magnificent Waffles!

-CrazyFangirlOwl


	11. Chapter 10

Lily woke up in a dark room. She looked around.

"Where am I?" She says out loud.

An evil laugh behind her makes her spin around. Behind her was a girl about two years older than Lily with Bright red hair and glowing yellow eyes.

"Who are you?" Lily asked

"I'm the _weapon._ " the girl responded, her voice coming from everywhere, when she said weapon her hands crackled with electricity like yellow lightning.

The girl looked at Lily smuggly. "And I suppose you are the one to challenge me. He said you might be a challenge, but you don't look like much."

The girl shook her head clicking her tongue.

"You can barely call it a challenge. Too bad you're not even close to the level of power I have, then that would be fun, alas I must give you a parting gift."

The girl raised her hands smiling at them, the light from the room disappeared and the girl's hand glowed. Tendrils of yellow light came from her hands when she held them towards Lily.

They wrapped around Lily's arms and neck. When the girl's hands stopped glowing.

Lily's arms had lines of burnt skin that formed words. They said _I KNOW YOU AND YOU KNOW ME_. There was also a large burn in the shape of a T on her neck. Lily felt pain and scrambled back, the room shrinking behind the girl.

"Hope you can hide that from everyone, bye bye" she said with a laugh, the dream faded.

…..

Lily sat up, she was on the floor of her room. Alex was next to her looking at her with worry.

Lily cried out and scrambled away.

"Lily! Oh my gosh. I didn't know what happened! I thought, I thought." Then he noticed her arm. "Lily, you're hurt! How did I not notice that?"

"I'm fine."

"No, you're not! What happened?" Alex said grabbing her arm and holding her, to make her stop trembling.

Alex was looking at her arms. Lily pulled her arms back quickly, Alex looked at her, a look of shock on his face.

"What does that mean?" he said pointing to her arms and then her neck.

"I'm not sure, but it happened when I touched both of the books. They sent me to a place, there was a girl, and she burned me."

"Put your arms under cold water, it will stop any infection, then we should go to sleep." Alex said, still looking worried. Lily went to the bathroom and washed her arms, when she got back Alex was nearly asleep wrapped in the blanket on the ground. Lily smiled and got in her bed.

"What did the girl look like?" Alex asked.

"Umm, red hair, yellow eyes, and her hands glowed yellow like lightning. That's all I can remember right now, I'm sorry. Let's talk about this later. I'm tired."

"Yeah. Let's sleep."

 **AN:** Hello wonderful readers!

I am so sorry for the huge delay, I was super busy with school and family.

I will not be updating as often and for that I am sorry, but I will try my best to get chapters uploaded.

Thank you so much!

Goodbye Waffles!

-CrazyFangirlOwl


	12. Chapter 11

The two slept through the night, but at about nine AM they were awakened by Lily's dad. "Lily! Wake up. There's someone here to see you." Said her father.

"Huh? Who? Whatime issit?" Lily said, 3/4s asleep.

"I don't know. Come and tell me if you know them."

"Um…. Okay…... Yeah…... Givme a sec." Lily said, still half asleep.

Lily groaned and got up. Looking quickly to Alex, who was still asleep on the floor. Then she started getting ready.

Lily grabbed a random outfit out of her closet and put it on. She put her hair into a quick braid and walked out the door to her room. She walked down the stairs and to the front door.

"Sammi?! What are you doing here?" Exclaimed Lily, confused and excited.

"I escaped Sepitus. He took me from my home the day you left. Tyrell helped me escape." Sammi said, showing Tyrell behind her.

"Come in. Quickly. It's entirely possible that he has sent some spies." Lily said urgently.

"Thank you! We were forced to work for hours a day and night just to earn our supper. I just can't go back." Tyrell said.

"You must be starved. Come on. Let's get some eggs or something." Lily said.

"Thank you so much! I haven't had anything good to eat for two years."

"Ew what has that dude been feeding you?"

"Mostly old mushy oatmeal. I think. I honestly don't know. All I know is it was fuzzy, green, and mushy."

"We can explain more over breakfast. Right now I'm hungry!" Lily said, her stomach growling.

They all laughed.

The three went down to breakfast each grabbing a plate for themselves Lily filled one for Alex since he was still asleep. They all went to Lily's room.

"Alex wake up. I brought you food."

The second Alex heard the word "food" he sat up as straight as a flagpole.

"Who said food?" Alex looks at the two newcomers, "And when did Sammi get here? Who are you?"

"The name's Tyrell. Comedian extrordonaire at your service." he says exaggerating a bow.

Alex scowls, "I don't know you, so I don't trust you. But I'm hungry so I'll let it pass for now."

"Hey Alex, can I talk to you for a sec?" Tyrell asks.

"Umm….. Sure, I suppose."

The two guys step out in the hallway and Tyrell says, "Lily, yeah she's cute."

"I swear if you touch her I will personally kill you."

"Woah chill. I was just kidding. I like Sammi. How'd you get Lily to like you?"

"Well first of all, I definitely didn't look like you. And who says she likes me?"

"Dude are you oblivious? She gets all googly eyed when she looks at you."

"Dude. You're stupid."

"Alex! Tyrell! Come in here you need to eat!" Lily yelled from the other room

Alex gives Tyrell a look that says "If you say anything to Lily about this conversation I will cut out your tongue". Tyrell holds up his hands in a gesture saying "I would never dare".

"Coming Lily!" Alex yells back.

The boys walk into her room and they join the circle that the girls started. Lily hands them each a plate of food and they dig in. Alex sits next to Lily and Tyrell sits next to Sammi. Alex picks up a fork and pokes a bite of eggs. Tyrell and Sammi both forget about forks and eat violently with their hands.

"This is soooo good." Sammi says her mouth full of biscuit and gravy.

"I know right, the eggs are better than what my mom makes, she dries them out before I eat them." Alex said.

"Ew. Why does she dry them out? Is it like a thing people do in a different country?" Sammi asks.

"No I think it's just how she always made eggs."

"Weird… I guess it could be worth trying though. I mean don't knock it till you try it right?"

"I can tell you it's definitely not as good as these eggs."

"I agree. Right now i'm so hungry I could eat a whale." Tyrell jokes

"Well I could eat two whales." Sammi jokes back.

"Why are you here Alex? And how did you get here?" Sammi asks curious.

"He came with me, to find his sister, she could be here." Lily answers for Alex.

"Tess? She could be here? That's amazing!" Sammi says.

"Am I the only one who's lost here?" Tyrell asks.

"I don't know about you, but I'm not." Sammi says playfully.

* * *

 **AN:** Okay, I am super sorry for the short chapter again. But the next one will hopefully be longer, and maybe some truth or dare.


	13. Chapter 12

**AN:** Whoa! Author's note at the beginning of the chapter! Didn't see that coming! Okay, I promise, this won't be long, I just wanted to say a few things. This chapter is a Truth or Dare, and it is the longest chapter I have written so far, so it's probably going to be split into two different parts. Anyway (I promise this is almost over) please enjoy the Truth or Dare!

"So, do you want to play truth or dare to get to know each other better?" Tyrell suggests.

"Sure!" Replies Lily, "I haven't played that in forever!"

"I'm down." Says Sammi.

"You, Alex?" Asks Lily.

"I guess so." Sighes Alex.

"Who wants to go first?" Asks Lily.

"How about you, Lily." Replied Sammi with a taunting voice.

"All right. I'm going to start off easy, truth." Replies Lily with a challenging voice.

"Aww, you never go for a dare first. Umm, oh I got one. I'll start off easy for you, what's your favorite color?"

"Really? This is easy! Blue." Replied Lily with a small laugh.

"Now it's your turn, Alex!" Said Lily, with a smile.

"I'll go truth." Said Alex nervously. He still didn't trust Sammi and Tyrell yet.

"I'll go easy on you, what was your favorite thing about being a child?"

Alex hesitated for a moment. "Easy, every precious moment with my sister." Alex said very sincerely.

Lily didn't realise she would get such a serious response from Alex.

"Wow." Lily then snapped out of her serious tone. "Tyrell, it's your turn!"

"Can I ask Alex first?" Tyrell responded casually.

"What." Alex said in a meer whisper.

"Since we already know each other so well, I wanted to learn more about Alex." Tyrell said.

Lily was about to protest but Alex cut her off. "I'm cool with it." He said.

"I have a good one, so make sure you respond truthfully." Tyrell said with that same smirk.

"Bring it on!" Alex said cheerfully.

"Alright."Tyrell paused to give suspense. "When did you get your ear pierced?"

There was an almost imperceptible sigh of relief from Alex."Umm well I think I got it pierced the second semester of sixth grade, and it hurt a LOT, but I think it looks cool." Alex replied fingering the black stud in his right ear.

"I think it looks cool too!" Sammi said rubbing her hands together.

"Okay, Sammi's turn." Lily says smugly.

"Fine bring it on!" Said Sammi just as smugly.

"Truth or dare?" Said Lily tauntingly.

"Hmm, let's go dangerous, dare." Responded Sammi confidently.

"Okay, hmm." Lily thought for a while.

"I bet it won't be a good one." Sammi teased.

"You tell me. I dare you to kiss Tyrell." Lily said, smiling evilly.

"WHAT?!" Sammi and Tyrell say in unison.

Alex and Lily high five and fall down in laughter.

"Umm, how about no." Tyrell argues.

"No way, I hate him!" Sammi shouts.

"She probably didn't brush this morning!" Tyrell supplies.

"Ugh! NO NO NO!" Sammi shouts.

Lily was still laughing, she could barely talk. "Kiss, kiss." She managed to get out, before becoming incoherent with laughter again.

"C'mon guys, it's just a dare." Alex said, wiping tears from his eyes.

"Just a dare!" Sammi protests.

Alex and Lily start chanting.

"Kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss, Kiss, Kiss, KiSs, KiSs, KISS, KISS, KISS, KISS!"

"AUGH! Fine!" Tyrell shouts.

Sammi leans in. "I still hate you, this changes _nothing_ Ty."

Tyrell smirks. "Same here Gingersnap."

They kiss.

They hear a camera flash.

They break the kiss and turn around.

"LILY!" Sammi yelps.

Lily giggles, and snaps another picture on her phone.

"Oh, I'm keeping these _forever_." she says smugly. Alex tries to contain his laughter next to her.

"Hey Lily your turn. Truth or dare." Sammi asked.

"I'm going to risk it. Dare."

"Okay. I dare _you_ to kiss Alex."

Alex started sputtering. "W-wait, What?"

Sammi smiled innocently, "Wait, there's more, you have to kiss him for at least seven seconds!"

Tyrell burst out laughing.

"WHAT! I didn't do that long for you!" Protested Lily.

"Ha! I know! But this is war!" Laughed Sammi.

Alex shoots a glare at Tyrell that promises death.

"Ugh fine!" Lily shouts.

Lily turns to Alex and smiles. "I'm sorry."

Alex smiles shyly, "It's okay." Then he moves forward.

Lily jumps in surprise, but accepts and kisses him.

Beside her, she heard Sammi and Tyrell counting down from seven.

"7

6

5

4

3

2

1!"

After seven seconds, they pull apart.

Alex looks down at his hands, a blush creeping up.

Lily blushes too, but quickly covers it by glaring at Sammi.

"Sammi truth or dare." Lily says quicky.

Sammy smiles. "Moving right along then huh? Fine. Dare." She says, challenging Lily.

"I dare you to let both boys kiss your cheeks." She says, then leans over and whispers something in Sammi's ear. Sammi smiles and turns to the boys.

"Okay guys." She says, then points to her cheeks.

Both boys sigh and walk over. Sammi sits in between them and they lean in, closing their eyes.

The moment their eyes are closed, Sammi ducks down. The boys end up nearly kissing each other. Just before impact the boys open their eyes. They scream like little girls and jump away, gagging.

Lily and Sammi burst out laughing, having both taken pictures on their phones. They high five.

"LILY!" Alex yells at her.

"Are we just daring each other to get kissed? This is boring." Tyrell says.

"Fine." Lily says cockily. "I can take another turn."

"Okay Lily I dare you to kiss your suitor, on the lips." Alex says smirking. "Finally something gross for you."

"What! Oh no Alex Rampion! That just crossed a line!"

Alex laughed, "I'm soooo getting you back."

"How come. You get to make the good dares" Lily pouts.

"You almost made me kiss him!" Alex yells pointing to Tyrell.

"Ugh fine! I will just kill you later!" Lily says, stalking out of the room.

Everyone else piles out of the way.

"I've _got_ to see this!" Sammi says, snickering and taking out her phone.

Everyone follows Lily out into the hall.

Lily walks over to her sister's room and pounds on the door.

Lilah opens it, looking annoyed. "What the heck Lily, I was just about to do my hair!"

"Forget your hair at this moment please! Since you know ten times more about my suitor than I do, can you tell me where he might be?"

"Ooh! You're finally branching out! Lilianna this is so exciting!"

"Don't call me by my full name Lilah! I am not in the mood! Where is he?"

"He's usually in the garden at this time. Do you want me to make you more presentable?"

"NO! In fact, do you have any onions I can eat quick?"

"Nuh, uh! No sabotage, _Lilianna_." Sammi warns.

"FINE!" Lily shouts stomping down the hall.

"You are going to want to see this" Alex whispers to Lilah when Lily stalks toward where Lilah told her Pretty Boy would be.

"I HEARD THAT!" Lily yells, glaring at Alex.

"So, the garden." said Sammi, running to catch up with Lily. "How _romantic_."

Lily glares at her. "I will kill you all."

"Hey I'm not the one making you do this" Tyrell says.

Lily walks to the garden, and shoves the door open, nearly tearing it off its hinges.

"Careful _Lilianna_ , you don't want to make too much of an entrance." Sammi says.

Lily marches over to Ethan. Ethan smiles at her.

"Well hello, Ms. Lily! Finally come to your senses to enjoy my wonderful company?"

"Don't you think so highly of yourself, Pretty Boy."

Ethan growls. "What are you really here for? Cause if it's nothing important you might as well leave."

Lily quickly turns and starts walking away. "Well it's not really important so I guess…"

"Nope! Not this time Lily Dilly!" said Lilah, turning her back around. "I didn't leave my room for nothing."

"Fine!" Lily shouts.

Lily grabs Ethan's collar and kisses him on the lips. Ethan makes a sound of surprise but quickly returns the kiss. Lily tries to pull away, but Ethan quickly grabs her arm, digging his fingers into her burns. Lily lets out a muffled shriek of pain against his lips.

Her friends, sensing something was wrong start to walk towards her.

Lily finally manages to push Ethan off of her, and starts to walk away.

Ethan growls behind her. "I don't think so _Ms. Lily_."

Ethan scoops her up bridal style.

Lily shrieks, and tries to scramble out of his grasp.

Her friends shout in surprise and run to her.

"Let her go!" yells Alex pulling Lily out of Ethan's grasp, and supporting her bridal style. Alex notices how he's holding her and quickly sets her on her feet.

Lily huffs and marches over to Ethan.

Ethan smirks at Alex, in a way that said he won Lily over.

Ethan opens his arms to Lily. "I see she _has_ come to her senses!" he says smirking.

"Yeah I have." Lily agrees, before punching him in the stomach. When Ethan doubles over she punches him in the face, then swipes his legs out from under him. When he falls on the ground, she begins kicking him, hard.

"If you **ever** try that again, by the time I'm done with you my feet will have millions of your bone splinters in them! DON'T-TOUCH-ME!" She yells, kicking him every word.

She kicks him once more for good measure and walks over to her friends, Ethan's groans coming from behind her.

Her friends look at her with awe and fear.

"Remind me to never get on your bad side." Alex says.

Lily laughs without humor. "Too late, you already have."

"Lily, I'm sorry, I didn't think he was that bad." Alex says, glaring at Ethan.

"Right, well. Sammi, truth or dare."

"We're still doing that?" Sammi asks, surprised.

"Um, **YES** , I'm getting you all back for what you made me do.

Sammi sighs, "Fine, I suppose we deserve it. Dare."

"Cool. I dare you to flirt with Mr. Quick Lips over there," Lily says, gesturing to Ethan, who was still groaning on the ground. "Later today."

"Fine. But, just to warn you, I may slap him." Sammi replies.

Lily snorts. "Fine with me. It'll probably set off a chain reaction and I'll start smacking him too."

Lilah walks up to Lily. "Well, it's been fun. But I've got to go. Oh and Lily? I think it will still work." she said, gesturing to her and Ethan. "Ta ta my lovelies!"

Lily glares after her sister. "Not a chance." she replies.

"You sure you guys are sisters?" Tyrell asks, staring after Lilah.

Lily laughs. "Yeah, well, I ask myself that every day. Anyway, Alex I dare you to….. Nevermind. I'll tell you later. But Tyrell truth or dare?"

"Dare, and please can it not be kissing? We have all had too much of that."

"Hmmm I dare you to…. Eat a spoonful of the spiciest thing we have at the castle."

"Fine, that will be easy!" Tyrell says with a laugh of confidence.

"Yeah, right!" Lily says. They all head to the kitchen. Tyrell then looks worried.

"Not looking so confident now are you?" Says Lily tauntingly.

She looks over at a maid and says "Can I get a spoonful of the spiciest thing we have?" In her most pleasant voice.

"Yes, princess." the maid goes over to a cupboard and pulls out a small box she takes a spoon of the red powder inside and hands it to Lily. "Thank you, can you please tell me what this powder is called?"

"It's called Carolina Reaper dust, princess." the maid responded

Sammi gasps covering her mouth.

"Tyrell that is the spiciest pepper in my world." She whispers

Tyrell looks at her and says "Do I have to do this? Can't I just do something else like eat a bug?"

"Hah! No! I begged you guys to do something else, not kiss Pretty Boy, but what did you say? Nooo, of course not! So, here is your punishment."

"Fine, but if this is my punishment, when I didn't really do anything, I wonder what Alex's punishment is?" Tyrell says, smirking at Alex.

Alex started to become very pale. Lily looked evilly at Alex, which didn't help his skin color.

Lily gave the spoon to Tyrell, who looked at it with furrowed brows.

"Alex, I dare you to take off your socks with your teeth, then go barefoot into the dungeon and come back out and lick your foot."

"Ewwwwwww gross why?" Alex stuck out his tongue "Bleargh, I'm already grossed out and I haven't even done it yet."

"Oh so your socks are really dirty?"

Lily snickered, "I'm not done with you yet. This is only part one."

"Part one?! How many parts are there?"

"Hmm, I was thinking like twenty two." Lily said with an evil smile.

"Twenty two?"

"Yep! Second, I dare you to eat a tea bag!"

"The whole thing?"

"Yep! Even the paper, and I get to pick the tea flavor. Hmm, how about ginger tea."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Third! You have to eat a teaspoon of citric acid!"

"What! Acid!?"

"Yep! Sammi, you keeping track of how many dares we are at?"

"Yup!" Sammi replied. "I think so far we're at one."

"One? That was three!" Alex argued.

"Nope! Sammi's keeping track, she says it's one!" Tyrell replies gleefully.

""Next fill your mouth with ice cubes."

"For how long?"

"Till they melt!"

"Why me?"

"Fifth! Eat two teaspoons of cinnamon!"

"Two? Why two?"

"Because I said so! Sammi are you writing these down?"

"Yep! I think we're at about… three!" Sammi replied.

"No!" Alex protested.

"Six! Let Lilah do your hair and put makeup on you. Which you have to wear for the rest of the day."

"Now, back to Sammi and Tyrell."

"I thought you were done with us?" Tyrell protested.

"Nope! I was just thinking, and besides, you were smirking at Alex for a little to long. So, Sammi, for your second dare. I dare you to finish each sentence with "Because I love Tyrell" until I say you can stop. And if you refuse you have to kiss Tyrell every day."

"No! I refuse!"

"Fine." Lily said. "Kiss, kiss."

Sammi looked like she was having an inward battle with herself.

"Fine." she spat. "I'll say it."

Lily smirking and made a continue motion with her hand.

Sammi blushed. "Because I love Tyrell." she muttered.

"Now Tyrell! I dare you to dress up like a unicorn and run around the most populated places singing every word you say, randomly bursting into song about how you love Sammi, and I'll be recording the whole thing!"

Sammi laughs. "Can you send that to me? If he ever does something wrong I will post it!"

"Sure!" Lily agrees. "Didn't you forget something?" she adds.

Sammi, whispers, "Because I love Tyrell."

"Alex! I dare you to flirt with Luna!"

"Whose Luna?" Alex asks.

"My owl." she replies, smirking.

Sammi and Tyrell burst out laughing.

"Next, I dare you to have an awkward conversation with my dad about how he can't rule a kingdom!"

"What? Doesn't your dad not like me, or something."

"No, but he won't after this."

"Ugh why me!"

"Sammi! Your dare is to flirt with one of my twin brothers!"

"What? How old are they, because I love Tyrell."

"Six."

"No!" then she added quietly, "Because I love Tyrell."

"Tyrell! You get to flirt with my sister. Alex! You get to hug Lilah awkwardly." Lily inhaled to say more dares.

"Okay, okay, stop." Alex protested, holding up his hands. "You have done way too many dares to us, and we have gotten to do none to you. I know we deserved some of those dares for what we made you do, but this has gone too long. So, I have an idea. We each get to do one truth or dare for you, and you get to do one more truth or dare for each of us." Alex said.

"Fine, sounds good to me." Lily agreed.

"I dare everyone to stop doing truth or dare right now but you still have to do the ones you haven't yet." Alex said "And I dare you Lily, to take away the dares you dared me to do, with your dad, and your sister. I like my hair the way it is." Alex grumbled the last part, rubbing his head

"Fine." Lily grumbled, crossing her arms.

"Lily, I dare you to delete all the videos and pictures you will take of me in the unicorn costume." Tyrell said.

"Okay, but you're ruining a great publicity stunt." Lily joked.

"That's fine with me." Tyrell replied.

"Lily, I'm going to wait for my dare." Sammi said.

"Oh, biding your time are you?" Lily challenged.

"Yes, you'll never know when it's coming." teased Sammi.

Alex started walking away, talking over his shoulder.

"Okay, so, now that this is over…"

"Nuh uh, not yet Alex Rampion!" Lily interrupted, grabbing him by the arm. "I haven't said my dares yet!"

Alex groaned. "I was hoping you had forgotten about that."

"Nope! Hmmm, I wonder what I'm gonna do!"

"Would you please stop scaring us, because you are kind of scary." Commented Tyrell.

"I will _never_ stop scaring you." Lily replied. "Okay, since I'm bored, I dare everyone to stop standing around and do their dares. Like, Tyrell, you've been standing there with that spoon this whole time. Eat the stupid dust already!"

"Well if it's so stupid, why are you making me eat it?"

"It's not stupid! You're just making it sound stupid! You are ruining _dust_ for me!"

"It's not _dust_ , its _Death Dust_."

"It is **not** Death Dust. It's Ruined By Tyrell Dust. Now **EAT**!"

To be continued..In the next chapter..Okay..I'm done..Byeee!


End file.
